you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Suzune Horikita
|gênero = Mulher |idade = 16 |aniversário = 15 de Fevereiro |altura = 156 cm |peso = |cordecabelo = Preto |cordosolhos = Gradient |medidas = B79(D)/W54/H79 |estado = Active |iddeestudiante = S01T004752 |sala = 1-D |clube = |grupo = Grupo de Estudos da Suzune |afiliação = Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado |ocupação = Estudante Representante da Classe |ponto = |novel = Volume 1 |manga = Volume 1, Quarto 0.5 |anime = Episode 1 |japonês = (Anime) (PV 2015) |inglês = }} |Horikita Suzune}} é uma das personagens principais em You-Zitsu e a heroína principal do manga spin-off √Horikita. Ela é uma estudante do primeiro ano do Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado e irmã mais nova do Manabu Horikita, o presidente do Conselho estudantil do colégio. Ela senta no fundo da sala, perto do Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Apesar da sua capacidade acadêmica, ela foi colocada na Turma-D devido a sua incapacidade de trabalhar em equipe. No entanto, ela se esforça para almejar a Turma-A e fará qualquer coisa para alcançar esse objetivo. História Desde a escola primária, ela sempre teve notas superiores. Durante os três anos do ensino médio, ela nunca chegou tarde nem estava ausente da aula. Ela se esforça para obter o reconhecimento de seu irmão. Esse foi o único propósito que a levou a se matricular na mesma escola que ele. Colocando isso de lado, Suzune é uma mulher consumada tanto nos estudos como nos esportes, no entanto, sua atitude impediu que outros se aproximassem dela, levando-a a ser solitária por 9 anos, até o ensino médio, onde fez alguns "conhecidos" e "aliados". Aparência Suzune tem cabelos longos e preto com uma trança amarrada com um laço rosa e olhos vermelhos gradientes. Ela sempre é vista com um olhar severo em seu rosto. Ela tem um corpo magro, mas bem dotado, que a faz notar-se como bonita, até mesmo atraindo a atenção de Ken Sudō. Ela geralmente usa o uniforme escolar padrão. Fora da escola, ela usava um vestido listrado e um chapéu. Ela também foi vista usando um biquíni branco na piscina e um tracksuit vermelho quando foi submetida ao teste de sobrevivência. Personalidade Suzune é uma garota intelectual e séria, que raramente mostra qualquer emoção e geralmente parece imperturbável pela maioria das coisas, como comprovou quando permaneceu firme depois de ter sido ameaçada por um garoto da Turma 1-D. Ela e uma pessoa bastante fria e distante para seus colegas devido à falta de comunicação com eles, bem como a sua tendência de distanciar-se deles e olhar para eles com desprezo. Por causa dessa atitude, ela é abertamente honesta sobre muitas coisas, o que é mostrado quando ela admitiu que não tinha amigos porque ela acha que os amigos só a arrastam para baixo, mas isso começou a mudar à medida que a série progrediu. Suzune possui uma visão antissocial que a levou a dificilmente falar com qualquer pessoa, exceto Kiyotaka ao encontrá-lo e a não confiar em ninguém, especialmente aqueles que tentaram fazer amizade com ela, como Kikyō Kushida. No entanto, ao contrário de Kiyotaka, que queria fazer amizades, ela era o oposto dele, pensando que não era mais do que uma distração e seu único pensamento era em ser promovida para a turma-A. É altamente sugerido por Kiyotaka que sua atitude e incapacidade de trabalhar adequadamente em equipe ou suas tendências em concentrar-se demais em seu objetivo foi a razão pela qual ela foi colocada na turma D. Suzune é uma pessoa difícil de convencer, quando se recusou a aceitar que ela foi colocada na turma D e definiu uma meta para a subir para uma turma superior. Este objetivo, no entanto, foi refutado por seu irmão, que lhe disse que ela não tem conhecimento de sua falta de caráter, e que ela deveria deixar o colégio. Ela se recusou a acreditar que amigos eram necessários para ajudá-la, embora ela convencido Kiyotaka para a ajudar a atingir seu objetivo. Quando Kiyotaka apontou seu isolamento contra os outros, o que poderia ser motivo para ela fosse colocada na turma D, ela rapidamente negou, mas pareceu refletir brevemente sobre isso sendo uma possibilidade. Enquanto ela é geralmente composta, seu medo realmente aparece quando ela está na presença de seu irmão mais velho, que também é o presidente do conselho estudantil. Isso mostra que Suzune realmente tem um lado sensível em certos aspectos. Ela admira muito seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo se sente inferior a ele devido às suas realizações em comparação com suas falhas. Suzune foi mostrada tremendo de medo dele, como visto em um encontro secreto quando ele quase a atacou no Episode 2. Isso foi visto novamente no Episode 5, onde ela se viu incapaz de falar na audiência do Ken Sudō e foi apenas capaz de sair disso devido à intervenção de Kiyotaka. Apesar de seu desdém e atitude fria, parece que ela pode ser uma pessoa atenciosa como mostrada quando sacrificou 50 mil pontos para salvar Ken de ser expulso depois que ele falhou no teste. Suzune explicou que ela fez isso para promover seus próprios objetivos, mas esse evento e suas tentativas anteriores de ajudá-lo a estudar sugerem o contrário. Mais tarde, Suzune também defendeu o caso de Ken e, enquanto o criticava, ela declarou firmemente que ele era inocente no incidente. Suzune mais tarde mostrou essa atitude no Episódio 7, onde ela foi mostrada sorrindo depois de olhar para o email que o Kiyotaka lhe enviou. Devido ao tempo que passaram juntos, ela chegou a confiar em Kiyotaka, ao fazê-lo um dos dois garotos encarregados de proteger a tenda dos meninos durante o exame na ilha deserta, depois de afirmar que não podia confiar sozinha em Yōsuke Hirata. Sua confiança em Kiyotaka também é exibida ao confiar nele depois que ele descobre que ela está doente e incapaz de continuar participando do desafio. Durante os últimos dias do teste de sobrevivência, Suzune pareceu ter desenvolvido caráter quando ela reconheceu a hipocrisia de suas visões anteriores da turma D ao perceber que suas ações eram as mesmas que as da turma C durante sua luta com Mio. Depois que ela foi nocauteada por Mio e encontrada por Kiyotaka, ela finalmente admitiu que precisava de aliados. Quando o teste de sobrevivência terminou, ela agradeceu a Kiyotaka por sua ajuda na obtenção da confiança da turma D depois de dar o crédito de sua vitória no desafio da ilha para ela. Neste momento, ela demonstrou um raro momento de carinho, como ela estava nervosa e tímida ao agradecê-lo e não conseguia olhar ele nos olhos. Habilidades Não se sabe muito sobre a extensão total da Suzune, mas ela possui talento em muitos campos. Habilidades Acadêmicas Ela é muito dedicada, pois estuda muito enquanto está em casa, sem ter nada mais para fazer. Isto está ainda comprovado em sua dedicação ao alcance da turma A, o que ela acreditava que deveria ter sido colocada desde o início por causa de suas boas notas. Habilidade Intelectuais Sem surpresa, Suzune é muito inteligente e mantém boas notas. Chabashira revelou no Volume 1 que ela obteve a terceira pontuação média mais alta dos primeiros anos nos exames de admissão. Ela também é observada por Honami Ichinose, uma estudante da turma B, para ser uma das poucas pessoas na turma D para manter-se o olho em função de seu potencial. Ela também possui um lado analítico, quando ela estuda as pessoas por seus hábitos ou fragmentos de sua personalidade para ver sua capacidade, comprovada quando ela deduziu que Kiyotaka ajudou a turma a passar seus testes e como Kikyō parece não gostar dela apesar de tentar ser a melhor amiga dela. Ela também foi capaz de ver como Kiyotaka esconde seu verdadeiro talento depois de ouvir seu irmão e sua professora explicar que há mais nele do que aparenta. Habilidades Físicas Suzune afirmou que ela é uma nadadora acima da média quando questionada por Kikyō na piscina do colégio. Ela afirmou ter habilidades em artes marciais durante a audiência para Ken, mas a totalidade do conhecimento dela é desconhecida.Ela demonstra ser habilidosa na arte de lutar quando ela facilmente lançou Haruki sem nenhum problema. Suas habilidades de luta são mostradas ainda mais quando ela entrou em uma briga com a Mio, ganhando elogios dela antes de ser derrubada, embora a condição de Suzune tenha impedido sua volta a luta. Enredo Apesar de ter uma das melhores notas dos primeiros anos do colégio, ela foi colocada na turma D provavelmente devido a sua incapacidade de trabalhar em equipe, na qual ela achou preocupante e tem o objetivo de entrar na melhor turma. Depois de entrar na turma D, ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de interagir com seus colegas de turma, até mesmo rejeitando suas ofertas de amizade. Apesar disso, ela conversou com Kiyotaka, cuja personalidade perspicaz e misteriosa atraiu seu interesse. Passaram-se os dias e, finalmente, Suzune foi convidada por Kiyotaka para ir com ele até um café para um encontro. Depois da aula, Suzune o acompanhou, pois era um café para meninas e ele sentia-se assustado demais para ir sozinho. Ao chegar no lugar cheio, uma mesa ficou vaga para eles sentarem, onde eles se juntaram a Kikyō, embora isso tenha causado que Suzune partisse, porque ela descobriu o plano de fazer amizade com ela. No dia seguinte, a turma foi informada que não iriam mais receber os pontos mensais depois de perder todos os S-points em apenas um mês devido à falta de desempenho. Ela ofereceu Kiyotaka um almoço grátis, embora ele estivesse cético sobre suas intenções, ele continuou com isso. Suzune usou isso como uma oportunidade para forçá-lo a ajudá-la a alcançar a turma A, usando o almoço gratuito como algo a ser devolvido com esse favor. Relutante, ele concordou e foi encarregado de reunir os 3 idiotas da turma D. Kiyotaka conseguiu, mas isso era apenas condicional, como ele conseguiu Kikyo para ajudá-lo apenas se pudesse se juntar, mas foi negado rapidamente por Suzune.Enquanto estava no grupo de estudo, Ken estava tendo problemas para entender as instruções de Suzune e ameaçou sair. Suzune tentou impedir que ele saísse por causa de seu sonho de se tornar um jogador profissional de basquete, dizendo como se suas notas continuassem ruins, os times provavelmente não o aceitariam. Isso manteve-o no grupo de estudos por enquanto, mas depois de mais algum conflito, ele se afastou e saiu depois que Suzune os insultou continuamente. Kiyotaka mostrou a franqueza dela com os outros, em que sua resposta afirmou que não ligava e disse que, o que eles fizeram não teve impacto nela. Durante uma reunião com seu irmão, foi-lhe dito para deixar a escola, uma vez que sua reputação que ele trabalhou duro para construir, seria manchada se as pessoas descobrissem que sua irmã foi colocada na turma mais baixa. Ela pediu para ele escutá-la, que ela iria chegar a turma-A, mas ele disse a ela que suas falhas impedirão que isso aconteça. Ele a agarrou e se preparou para atacá-la, mas Kiyotaka interveio em nome dela. Ela implorou para ele ir como não era seu problema, mas Manabu foi para cima Kiyotaka, entretanto ele se esquivou de todos os ataques. Manabu então reconheceu Kiyotaka como o estudante que marcou exatamente metade em todos os exames de admissão, o que deixou Suzune surpresa. Manabu então voltou sua atenção para Suzune, surpreso que ela conseguiu fazer um amigo e, como ela o desconsiderou, afirmando que Kiyotaka era simplesmente um colega de classe e como os amigos não eram necessários, levando Manabu a sair. Ela falou com o Kiyotaka pedindo desculpas pelo problema, mas ele encolheu os ombros. Ao elogiar sua habilidade de luta, Kiyotaka respondeu que não havia nada de especial por trás disso, apenas simples aulas de piano e caligrafia, o que a deixou pouco convencida. Suzune perguntou se a declaração de seu irmão sobre ele marcando 50 pontos nos exames era verdade, recebendo uma resposta vaga , na qual ela observou que tudo sobre ele era um mistério, dito isso ele a respondeu perguntando se ela realmente terminou com o grupo de estudos, o que claro, a Suzune confirmou e afirmou que não se importava com quem falhasse. Kiyotaka logo perguntou se alguma vez ela já pensou que essa personalidade distante e fria dela que a colocou na classe D, mas ao invés de responder ela apenas refletiu sobre a idéia. Depois da turma D ter passado nos testes, ela questionou Kiyotaka se ele tinha algo a ver com isso, mas novamente ele não responde. Depois a professora informou a classe de que Ken será expulso, pois sua pontuação estava abaixo da média da turma. Kiyotaka procede a tentar comprar outro ponto para salvá-lo da expulsão, no qual Sae exigiu 100.000 pontos, o que Kiyotaka não podia pagar, então Suzune aparece e divide tudo em 50/50. Entretida por isso, Sae expressou sua crença anterior de que a atual turma D iria interessá-la e aceita sua oferta, dizendo-lhes para informar a Ken que ele não seria expulso. Suzune mais tarde participou de uma festa no quarto de Kiyotaka. Durante a festa, Kikyō perguntou se Kiyotaka era o único que ajudou Ken, mas ele passou o crédito para Suzune, que mal conseguiu explicar ao Ken suas razões para ajudar. Quando Ken foi acusado de bater em três meninos da turma C, Suzune investigou e logo descobriu que alguém testemunhou o incidente. Que foi Airi Sakura, ela foi ate Kiyotaka, mas viu que ele tinha companhia e quase foi embora, mas parou e passou a notícia de qualquer maneira. No dia da audiência, ela se surpreende ao encontrar seu irmão liderando o caso e ficou nervosa e com medo de sua presença, levando-a a tornar-se incapaz de falar durante a maior parte da audiência e quase falha em proteger Ken da expulsão (denovo). Percebendo o comportamento dela, Kiyotaka a forçou a voltar ao seus sentidos, para seu desânimo. Depois que ele lhe disse para controlar a situação, ela percebeu seus motivos e percebeu a situação. Ela recuperou a compostura e perguntou sobre as circunstâncias por trás da luta e apontou que em uma luta contra três, era quase impossível que todos aqueles ferimentos terem sido culpa de Ken. Ela revelou que pode ter sido uma armação para colocar Ken em problemas, antes de apresentar Airi como testemunha. Airi deu provas de que ela estava presente quando capturou a luta em segundo plano durante uma sessão de fotos. No entanto, a evidência apenas provou que ela estava presente e não eliminou Ken de nenhuma acusação. O professor da sala da turma C, Kazuma Sakagami fez uma proposta para suspender Ken por duas semanas e os três alunos da turma C por uma semana cada, mas Suzune rejeitou, afirmando que, embora Ken tenha falhas, ele não era o responsável por isso. Isso resultou em um argumento que logo foi interrompido por Manabu, que afirmou que ele se decidirá. Depois que a audiência do dia terminou Suzune foi convidada por Kiyotaka para sua próxima estratégia, na qual ela simplesmente respondeu que não perderia e se afastou. She and Kiyotaka visited the stairwell looking for evidence that might help the case. They lured the C-class students involved in the fight to the staircase and showed the cameras in the area that caught the incident on tape and after the boys question why the council hadn't brought this up Kiyotaka stated that they do have the knowledge and are just waiting to see how the students are sorting this out as a test of sorts. The boys were fearful at the thought of being expelled but Kiyotaka told them there is a way for both turmas to walk away. Still unconvinced, Suzune pointed out if they simply withdraw their accusation everyone would be safe. Daichi Ishizaki considered it and tried to make a call to someone but Suzune knocked away the phone calling him pathetic for being a person's pawn. He got angry and grabbed but she pointed out the cameras still in the area, leading to him relenting and withdrew his accusation. Much later, Suzune was summoned by Ms. Sae Chabashira on the roof where Sae inquired as to what might've caused the boys to withdraw their complaint but Suzune didn't give an answer. Sae decided to change the topic, informing Suzune that to enter to A-class she must be aware of the depths of Kiyotaka's abilities and personality. Suzune questioned as to why that might be the case, with Sae telling her that the students of D-class have defective traits and that Kiyotaka is the most defective in her opinion because of how he purposely doesn't show any potential despite being possibly one of the best students at the school. After the talk with Sae, Suzune found Kiyotaka in the hallway. She walked with him in the rain with their umbrellas and when they reached the street, she accused him of manipulating her into using false evidence to get the complaint withdrawn, which he denied and she brought up the promise he made to help her reach A-class as he reminded her that she had forced him to do so. He tried to walk off but she stopped him and pressed him for the reasons of his actions as she wanted to know if she could really trust him, which Kiyotaka replied that he simply wanted a peaceful life but she stated that he wouldn't have helped if that were true. Kiyotaka continued saying he was looking out for a friend but she disregarded this and pressured him into revealing his motives. Kiyotaka stated he would help her in reaching A-class but sternly told her to never try prying into his past or motives again. During summer break, she spent most of her time in her room in solitude until she is contacted by Kiyotaka, whose calls she rejected at first because of how she didn't want to be involved with anyone over the summer break. He persisted until she eventually answered, questioning his intentions as he invited her to the pool and although she hung up the phone. When he called back, he informed her of the 3 idiots of D-class' plan to peep on the girls changing rooms much to her shock. Kiyotaka continued by revealing he wanted to ruin the plan by asking her to get the memory cards from the camera after everything was done. She went to meet him and others who were going as well, it is shown that Suzune studied the personalities of those around her during her time at school, such as Kikyō, who she hates and questioned why she would want to get close with her and then asking herself why she is going along with them. The group headed to the pool where they met students from other turmas as well. In the changing room, Suzune questioned Honami about her chest size as the latter seemed somewhat embarrassed on answering. Suzune also agreed with Kikyō's comment of Honami seemingly being close to Kiyotaka as Suzune internally noted Honami's capabilities. She spent most of her time at the pool to herself observing those around before playing volleyball and questioning Kiyotaka on why he hid his athleticism since she saw what he can do but he continued to ignore this. Later on, she helped out Kanji Ike (Who was trapped in the female changing rooms) by giving a speech of how D-class can advance to the top, which distracts everyone and allows Kanji to escape. After the speech, she quickly found and removed the memory cards for the cameras as Kiyotaka thanked her and asked if she had fun but she stated she is better off alone as he tried again to get her to shake off her strict nature by pushing her in the pool. This act caused her to do the same in return, which led to everyone else joining in the fun. Later that night, Kiyotaka sent Suzune an email which contained a picture of her with the other students at the pool stating how she got along well fine anyway but still smiled at the gesture. During the school cruise, she spent most of the time in her room due to feeling ill. She soon called to meet Kiyotaka at drinks stand, talking for a while until Kakeru appeared. He addressed her by the first name, dropping hints that he is aware of what she did to get the complaint withdrawn in Ken's hearing. Suzune, who seemed to be disgusted by his presence, found his arrogant attitude off-putting and told him to keep away from her but he responded by taking a picture of both her and Kiyotaka, after claiming to be a fan of her and stating he had already made plans to take care of her personally, he told her to look forward to it. She and Kiyotaka then watched on as Kakeru and Albert Yamada bully Mio Ibuki, with Suzune remarking how C-Class is falling apart. The ship soon arrived on a deserted island where the students are told they will undergo a survival test. That proved to be a challenge for Suzune as she revealed she is uncomfortable being around others for so long and that the woods were not her strong suit. When D-Class set up camp, she spoke with Kiyotaka about her reasoning behind enrolling at the school, simply saying how she would get enrolled into a university or job, following up by asking Kiyotaka his purpose for enrolling, but receiving no response from him. Suzune was later nominated as the class leader by Kikyō since no one else would expect her to be the leader. Kiyotaka later asked whether Suzune would go with him to gather firewood, but she simply rejected him, leaving him to go with Airi and Yamauchi instead. Later on, the group returned with an injured Mio and learnt of Rokusuke Kōenji dropping out of the test due to being 'ill', worrying about their lost points. The next day, Suzune and Kiyotaka scout out to the situations of the other turmas and their camps. When they arrived at B-class' camp, they see it is set up near a waterfall and operated much like D-class' but at a better location. Suzune noted on a boy who seemed distant from the class as Honami stated he was a student of C-class who got kicked out. Suzune and Kiyotaka then go to A-class' camp which is in a cave that is heavily guarded as Yahiko Totsuka threatened Suzune as she attempted to take a peak. But she was turned away when Kōhei summoned his security force and warned her that her actions might start a war. C-class' camp is on a beach where under Kakeru's leadership, all of the points are spent and the classmates treat this test like a vacation. While there, Kakeru flirted with her and was persistent in his advances on Suzune by stating that he will prepare a special tent just for the two of them, as well as letter her taste real heaven. She glanced back at him and told Kiyotaka that being there any longer would just make her even more ill. After they left she berated Kakeru's clear disregard for points as Kiyotaka told Suzune that Kakeru did that knowing that they would not be penalized if they had spent all of their test points beforehand. He also explained the strategy was foolproof since they could do what Rokusuke did and return to the cruise ship. After the panties incident, the girls of D-class decided to move their tent, asking Yōsuke to keep guard, while Suzune suggested that Kiyotaka watches over him as well due to his apparent disinterest in doing anything radical. When he finished working, he inquired to why she did this as she stated her distrust of Hirata as he seemed secretive and had Kiyotaka put on guard duty as insurance. Kiyotaka then noticed her sickness and though she denied it her slow reaction to his hand confirmed it as he touched her forehead and saw she had a fever. After finding out, he questioned her about that was sick and hid it from the class. Enquanto coletava peixes, Kiyotaka perguntou-lhe sobre o cartão-chave do líder, como ele tinha visto o de outro aluno ele queria compará-los. Uma vez que ela viu seu raciocínio e concordou, Kiyotaka confirmou que eles não combinam, mas Haruki jogou lama no cabelo de Suzune depois de notar sua proximidade, o que lhe valeu um arremesso de Suzune, mas Kiyotaka o pegou. Suzune foi até a cachoeira e lavou-se da lama, mas encontrou o cartão-chave em falta e ficou preocupada. Ela voltou para o acampamento e informou Kiyotaka disto e eles decidiram esconder isso para não causar pânico. Outro problema ocorreu quando o manual de sobrevivência foi queimado e Suzune viu Mio correr e suspeitou dela das recentes irregularidades no campo. Ela perseguiu Mio e descobriu o cartão roubado em sua posse, exigindo-o de volta, levando Mio a desafiá-la em uma luta, pois não havia testemunhas para provar que a luta aconteceu. Apesar de sua má condição, Suzune lutou bem, mas ficou chocada quando Mio revelou que ela não iniciou o incêndio porque ela deduziu que Kiyotaka era responsável por queimar o manual de sobrevivência antes de ser derrotada e nocauteada. Após sua luta contra Mio, ela foi encontrada por Kiyotaka, que a levou para uma árvore antes de acordar. Ela confiou nele que as razões para ela querer chegar a turma-A deveriam ser notadas por seu irmão. Ela afirmou como ela perderia aliados por perder o cartão-chave antes que ele implorasse que ela se retirasse do teste e deixar ele cuidar disso, mas ela se recusou a sair por fora orgulho, mas ela caiu inconsciente, forçando-o a levá-la e retirá-la devido a sua péssima saúde. Depois, ela descansou e observou os resultados do teste no monitor em seu quarto. Ela ficou imensamente chocada ao ver que sua turma saiu no topo e questionou o resultado. Quando a turma retornou ao navio, ela encontrou o Kiyotaka, exigindo saber o que ele fez para a turma ter passado o teste e ele revelou que ele se tornou líder depois que ela se retirou. Ele então a informou sobre seu plano e como ele superou as outras turmas com várias táticas, o que a deixou intrigada em sua sabedoria. Ela então o perguntou sobre o que o motivou, se ele não quer avançar para a turma A, mas antes que ela obtivesse uma resposta, ela descobriu que ele também lhe deu o crédito pela adivinhação correta dos líderes da outra turma para seu receio quando a turma surgiu perto dela dando elogios pelo plano. Ela mais tarde achou o Kiyotaka, confrontando-o mais uma vez sobre por que ele fez parecer que seus planos eram todos de outra pessoa. Ele calmamente respondeu que ela precisava de aliados e percebeu que ela finalmente havia mudado. Depois que ele confirmou que ele fez tudo para ajudá-la, ela ficou nervosa e corou antes de agradecer, já que ela afirmou que vai vê-lo como um aliado, embora lhe tenha dito que não voltasse para o colégio. Trivia * Como a turma-D é uma classe para pessoas com traços defeituosos, a característica defeituosa de Suzune é que ela se recusa a trabalhar em equipe. * Suzune ficou em #2 lugar no "MF Bunko J Heroine Contest 2017 no Melonbooks" com 13.8% dos votos."MF Bunko J Heroine Contest 2017 in Melonbooks" Results References Site Navigation